livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Cythera e'Kiernan (perrinmiller)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Fighter (Two-handed) 3 Bard (Dancing Dervish) 2 Bronze Dragon Disciple 2 Level: 7 (3/2/2) Experience: 27,666 (TNL 34K) Alignment: Lawful Neutral Languages: Common, Draconic, Elven, Infernal Deity: Cortessa First Seen: The Dunn Wright Inn Currently: Faith and Good Works Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 20 +5 (5 pts); +2 Racial; +2 Magic belt; +2 Dragon Disc DEX: 14 +2 (5 pts) CON: 12 +1 (2 pts) INT: 14 +2 (5 pts) WIS: 10 +0 (0 pts) CHA: 14 +2 (3 pts); +1 4th level Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments (Max-2) HP: 65 = + CON(3) + FC(0) (Fighter-3) + CON(2) + FC(0) (Bard-2) + CON(2) + FC(0) (Dragon Disciple-2) AC: 24 = + DEX(2) + ARM(7) + NAT(2) + Dodge(1) + Other(2)* AC Touch: 15 = + DEX(2) + Dodge(1) + Other(2)* AC Flatfooted: 21 = + ARM(7) + NAT(2) + Other(2)* INIT: +8 = (2) + Reactionary (2) + Imp Initiative (4) BAB: +5 = + Bard(1) + Dragon Disciple(1) CMB: +10 = + STR(5) + Misc (0) +11 = for Sundering# CMD: 25 = + BAB(5) + STR(5) + DEX(2) + Dodge(1) + Other(2)* 26 = against Sundering# Fortitude: +7 = + Bard(0) + Drgn Disc(1) + CON(1) + Misc(2)$ Reflex: +9 = + Bard(3) + Drgn Disc(1) + DEX(2) + Misc(2)$ Will: +7 = + Bard(3) + Drgn Disc(1) + WIS(0) + Misc(2)$ Speed: 30' (40' while Battle Dancing) Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 * = Deflect AC from +1 Ring of Protection & Insight +1 AC from Ioun Stone # = Shattering Strike +1 CMB & CMD for Sundering $ = With +2 Cloak of Resistance Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Situational Bonuses: Arcane Strike: +1 Damage when active, treated as Magical to by-pass DR Power Attack: -2 Attack for +4 damage (+6 with bite & two handed melee weapons) Furious Focus: Negate penalty of PA on 1st strike of round (2H attacks only). Inspire Courage Battle Dance: +1 Attack/damage & +10ft movement when active Shield of Swings: +4AC/CMD traded for 1/2 Damage on Full Attack Melee: MWK Glaive: Attack: +11 = + STR(5) + MWK(1) + Magic(00) Damage: 1d10+10*, Crit: 20/x3, Special: Reach, Slashing MWK Greatsword: Attack: +11 = + STR(5) + MWK(1) + Magic(00) Damage: 2d6+10*, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Slashing MWK Heavy Flail: Attack: +11 = + STR(5) + MWK(1) + Magic(00) Damage: 1d10+10*, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Cold Iron, Bludgeoning, Disarm, Trip MWK Spiked Gauntlet: Att: +11 = + STR(5) + MWK(1) + Magic(00) Damage: 1d4+5, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Pierce MWK Morningstar: Attack: +11 = + STR(5) + MWK(1) + Magic(00) Damage: 1d8+7, Crit: 20/x2, Special: B and P; silver; 2 hands Dagger: Attack: +10 = + STR(5) + Misc(0) + Magic(00) Damage: 1d4+5, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Pierce or Slashing, Can be thrown Claws x 2: Attack: +10 = + STR(5) + Misc(0) + Magic(00) Damage: 1d4+5, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Slashing & Bludgeoning Bite: Attack: +10 = + STR(5) + Misc(0) + Magic(00) Damage: 1d6+7, Crit: 20/x2, Special: S, B, & P * Damage includes Overhand Chop: Strength doubled when single attacking with two-handed weapon Ranged: MWK Comp Longbow: Attack: +8 = + DEX(2) + MWK(1) Damage: 1d8+5, Crit: 20/x3, Range: 110', Special: P or B Chakram: Attack: +7 = + DEX(2) + Misc(0) + Magic(00) Damage: 1d8+5, Crit: 20/x2, Range: 30', Special: Slashing Dagger: Attack: +7 = + DEX(2) + Misc(0) + Magic(00) Damage: 1d4+5, Crit: 19-20/x2, Range: 10', Special: Pierce Racial Traits (Human) Ability Adjustments: +2 (Strength) Size: Medium Speed: 30' (20' in Medium/Heavy Armor) Favored Class: Fighter (+1 Skill Point three times) Bonus Feat: +1 Feat at 1st level Skilled: +1 Skill Point per level Class Features Fighter (Two-handed) (Favored Class) Armor/Weapons: Light/Medium/Heavy Armor Shields (including Tower) Simple & Martial Weapons Bonus Feats: One at 1st level & then every even level Shattering Strike +1 (Ex): At 2nd level, a two-handed fighter gains a +1 bonus to CMB and CMD on sunder attempts and on damage rolls made against objects. These bonuses increase by +1 for every four levels beyond 2nd. This ability replaces Bravery. Overhand Chop (Ex): At 3rd level, when a two-handed fighter makes a single attack (with the attack action or a charge) with a two-handed weapon, she adds double his Strength bonus on damage rolls. This ability replaces Armor Training 1. Weapon Training +0 (Ex): Starting at 5th level, whenever she attacks wielding two-handed melee weapon, she gains a +1 bonus on attack and damage rolls. Every four levels thereafter (9th, 13th, and 17th), she gains an additional +1 bonus on attack and damage rolls when using a two-handed melee weapon. This ability replaces Weapon Training 1, 2, 3 and 4. Bard (Dancing Dervish) Armor/Weapons: Bard Proficiencies, but Scimitar and Kukri replaces the proficiency with the rapier and whip. Arcane Spellcasting: Cantrips & 1st level spells spontaneously. No chance for failure while wearing light armor. Spells: A bard casts arcane spells drawn from the bard spell list She can cast any spell she knows without preparing it ahead of time. Every bard spell has a verbal component (song, recitation, or music). To learn or cast a spell, a bard must have a Charisma score equal to at least 10 + the spell level. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against a bard’s spell is 10 + the spell level + the bard’s Charisma modifier. Cantrips (Sp): Bards learn a number of cantrips, casting at will. Battle Dance (su): A dervish dancer is trained in the use of the Perform skill, especially dance, to create magical effects on herself only, working like bardic performance. Battle dancing is treated as bardic performance for the purposes of feats, abilities, effects, and the like that affect bardic performance, except that battle dancing does not benefit from the Lingering Performance feat or any other ability that allows a bardic performance to grant bonuses after it has ended. Battle dancing benefits apply only when the bard is wearing light or no armor. Like bardic performance, it cannot be maintained at the same time as other performance abilities. Starting a battle dance is a move action, but it can be maintained each round as a free action. Changing a battle dance from one effect to another requires the dervish dancer to stop the previous performance and start the new one as a move action. A dervish dancer’s performance ends immediately if she is killed, paralyzed, stunned, knocked unconscious, or otherwise prevented from taking a free action each round. A dervish dancer cannot perform more than one battle dance at a time. At 10th level, a dervish dancer can start a battle dance as a swift action instead of a move action. Dervish dancers gain the inspire courage, inspire greatness, and inspire heroics bardic performance types as battle dances, but these only provide benefit to the dervish dancer herself. Useable 4 rounds per day + Charisma modifier. Increases by 2 rounds per Bard level. 14 rounds per day. Extra Performance +6. Inspire courage +1: Use battle dance to inspire courage in herself. Receives a +1 morale bonus on saving throws against charm and fear effects and a +1 competence bonus on attack and weapon damage rolls. Increases by +1 at 5th, 11th, & 17th levels. Fleet (Su): While performing a battle dance, a dervish dancer gains a +10 enhancement bonus to her land speed. This bonus increases by 5 feet for every four bard levels gained after 1st level, to a maximum of +30 feet at 19th level. This ability replaces bardic knowledge and lore master. Versatile Dance (Ex): At 2nd level, a dervish dancer gains a bonus equal to half her level on Perform (dance) checks. She can use her bonus for her Perform (dance) skill in place of his bonus for Acrobatics. This ability replaces versatile performance. Dragon Disciple(Bronze) Armor/Weapons: Dragon disciples gain no proficiency with any weapon or armor. Spells per Day: At the indicated levels, a dragon disciple gains new spells per day as if she had also gained a level in an arcane spellcasting class she belonged to before adding the prestige class. She does not, however, gain other benefits a character of that class would have gained, except for additional spells per day, spells known, and an increased effective level of spellcasting. Natural Armor Increase +1(Ex): As her skin thickens, a dragon disciple takes on more and more of her progenitor's physical aspect. At 1st, 4th, and 7th level, a dragon disciple gains an additional +1 increase to the character's existing natural armor (if any). These armor bonuses stack. Ability Boosts: As a dragon disciple gains levels in this prestige class, her ability scores increase as noted. These increases stack and are gained as if through level advancement. +2 Strength Blood of Dragons: A dragon disciple uses her class level when determining the bonuses & powers gained from the draconic bloodline. She must choose a dragon type upon gaining his first level in this class. Bloodline Bonus Feats: Blind-Fight, Great Fortitude, Improved Initiative, Power Attack, Quicken Spell, Skill Focus (Fly), Skill Focus (Knowledge arcana), Toughness. Bloodline Arcana: Whenever she casts a spell with an energy descriptor that matches her draconic bloodline's energy type, that spell deals +1 point of damage per die rolled. (Electricity) Bloodline Power Claws (Su): Starting at 1st level, she can grow claws as a free action. These claws are treated as natural weapons, allowing her to make two claw attacks as a full attack action using her full base attack bonus. Each of these attacks deals 1d4 points of damage plus your Strength modifier At 5th level, these claws are considered magic weapons for the purpose of overcoming DR. At 7th level, the damage increases by one step to 1d6 points of damage. She can use her claws for a number of rounds per day equal to 3 + her Charisma modifier. These rounds do not need to be consecutive. 5 rounds per day. Bonus Bloodline Feat: Upon reaching 2nd, 5th, & 8th levels, a dragon disciple receives one bonus feat, chosen from the draconic bloodline's bonus feat list. Dragon Bite (Ex): At 2nd level, whenever the dragon disciple uses her bloodline to grow claws, she also gains a bite attack. This is a primary natural attack that deals 1d6 points of damage, plus 1–1/2 times the dragon disciple’s Strength modifier. Upon reaching 6th level, this bite also deals 1d6 points of energy damage determined by the dragon disciple's bloodline. Breath Weapon (Su):At 3rd level, a dragon disciple gains the breath weapon bloodline power, even if her level does not yet grant that power. At 9th level, the dragon disciple gains an additional use of her breath weapon each day. This breath weapon deals 1d6/DD Level damage (3d6 Electricity, 60ft line). Those caught in the area of the breath receive a Reflex save for half damage. The DC = 10 + 1/2 DD level + Charisma modifier (DC13). Feats Arcane Strike (General 1st Level): Swift action to deal +1 damage per five caster levels with weapon; counts as magic vs. DR; Lasts 1 round. Dodge (Human Bonus 1st Level): Gain a +1 dodge bonus to AC. A condition that causes loss of Dex bonus to AC also loses the benefits of this feat. Quick Draw (Bonus Fighter 1st level): Can draw weapon as a free action. Power Attack -2/+4(6) (General 3rd level): Can trade a –1 penalty on all melee attack rolls and combat maneuver checks to gain a +2 bonus on all melee damage rolls. This bonus to damage is increased by half (+50%) when an attack with a two-handed weapon, a one handed weapon using two hands, or a primary natural weapon that adds 1.5 times Strength modifier on damage rolls. This bonus to damage is halved (–50%) for attacks with an off-hand weapon or secondary natural weapon. When BAB reaches +4, and every 4 points thereafter, the penalty increases by –1 and the bonus to damage increases by +2. Furious Focus (Fighter 2nd level): When wielding a two-handed weapon or a one-handed weapon with two hands, and using the Power Attack feat, do not suffer Power Attack’s penalty on melee attack rolls on the first attack made each turn. Still suffer the penalty on any additional attacks, including attacks of opportunity. Shield of Swings (General 5th level): When taking a full-attack action while wielding a two-handed weapon, can choose to reduce the damage by 1/2 to gain a +4 shield bonus to AC and CMD until the beginning of next turn. The reduction in damage applies until the beginning of your next turn. Improved Initiative (Bloodline bonus): Quick reflexes allow her to react rapidly to danger. Get a +4 bonus on initiative checks. Extra Performance (General 7th level): She can use her bardic performance ability more often than normal. Use bardic performance for 6 additional rounds per day. Traits World Traveler (Racial): +1 Sense Motive, always class skill Reactionary (Combat): +2 to Initiative Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 46 = x Level(3) +FC(3) (Fighter-3) + x Level(2) +FC(0) (Bard-2) + x Level(2) +FC(0) (Dragon Disc-2) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics* +15 0 * 2 -1 +0 (Use Perform Dance) Appraise +2/4 0 * 2 +2 (Merch Scale) Bluff +2 0 * 2 +0 Climb +8/10 1 3 5 -1 +2 (Climber's Kit) Craft ( ) +2 0 * 2 +0 Diplomacy +6 1 3 2 +0 Disable Device 0 0 2 -1 +0 Disguise +2 0 * 2 +0 Escape Artist +5 1 3 2 -1 +0 Fly 0 0 2 -1 +0 Handle Animal +6 1 3 2 +0 Heal +0 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate +6 1 3 2 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) +12/14 7 3 2 +2 (Book) Knowledge (Dngnrng) +6/8 1 3 2 +2 (Book) Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 * 2 +0 Knowledge (Geography) +6/8 1 3 2 +2 (Book) Knowledge (History) 0 * 2 +0 Knowledge (Local) +6/8 1 3 2 +2 (Book) Knowledge (Nature) 0 * 2 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) +6/8 1 3 2 +2 (Book) Knowledge (Planes) 0 * 2 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 * 2 +0 Linguistics +6 1 3 2 +0 Perception +7 4 3 0 +0 Perform (Dance) +15 7 3 2 +3 (Boots & 1/2 Bard) Profession ( ) 0 * 0 +0 Ride +5 1 3 2 -1 +0 Sense Motive +6 2 3 0 +1 (World Traveler) Sleight of Hand 0 * 2 -1 +0 Spellcraft +11 6 3 2 +0 Stealth +11 7 3 2 -1 +0 Survival +4/6 1 3 0 +2 (Compass) Swim +8 1 3 5 -1 +0 Use Magic Device 0 * 2 +0 * = Can substitute Perform Dance for acrobatics due to Versatile Dance Bard Spell List (Known) Cantrips at will Level 01 4/Day Caster Level 2 * Prestidigitation * Timely Inspiration * Light * Cure Light Wounds * Resistance * Grease (DC 13) * Detect Magic * Vanish * Read Magic * Mending Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 00 lb +1 Mithral Breast plate 5200 gp 15 lb Belt of Giant Strength +2 4000 gp 1 lb +1 Ring of Protection 2000 gp 0 lb Cloak of Resistance +2 4000 gp 1 lb +1 Amulet of Natural Armor 2000 gp 0 lb MWK Dancing Boots 50 gp 1 lb MWK Glaive 308 gp 10 lb MWK Cold Iron Heavy Flail 630 gp 10 lb MWK Greatsword 350 gp 8 lb MWK Spiked Gauntlet 305 gp 1 lb Dagger (2) 4 gp 2 lb MWK Composite Longbow (+5 Str) 900 gp 3 lb Arrows (40) 2 gp 6 lb Blunt Arrows (20) 2 gp 3 lb MWK Silver Morningstar 398 gp 6 lb Chakrams (8) 8 gp 8 lb Handy Haversack 2000 gp 5 lb *Center compartment (8 cubic feet & 80 lbs) Large water proof bag (2) 4 gp ( 4 lb) -Bedroll 0.1 gp ( 5 lb) -Blanket 0.2 gp ( 1 lb) -Winter blanket 0.5 gp ( 3 lb) Water proof bags (2) empty 1 gp ( 1 lb) Sacks, empty (2) 0.2 gp ( 1 lb) Crowbar 2 gp ( 5 lb) Bolt cutters 6 gp ( 5 lb) Torches (2) 0.02 gp ( 2 lb) Rope, Silken (100ft) 20 gp (10 lb) Grappling hook 1 gp ( 4 lb) Climber's Kit 80 gp ( 8 lb) Canvas (5sq yards) 0.5 gp ( 5 lb) Courtier's Outfit 30 gp ( 6 lb) Traveler's Outfit 1 gp ( 5 lb) Hot Weather Outfit 8 gp ( 4 lb) Cold Weather Outfit 8 gp ( 7 lb) Sub-total (76 lb) *Left Side compartment (2 cubic feet & 20 lbs) Water proof bags (2) Books 1 gp ( 1 lb) -Book of Geography (+2) 50 gp ( 2 lb) -Book of Local Lore (+2) 50 gp ( 2 lb) -Book of Nobility (+2) 50 gp ( 2 lb) -Book of Arcana (+2) 50 gp ( 2 lb) -Book of Dungeoneering (+2) 50 gp ( 2 lb) -Trail rations (3 days) NT gp ( 3 lb) Anti-toxin (2 vials) 100 gp ( 0 lb) Anti-plague (2 vials) 100 gp ( 0 lb) Potion of CMW 300 gp ( 0 lb) Wand of CLW (18 charges) 270 gp ( 0 lb) Periscope 20 gp ( 4 lb) Thunderstones (1) 30 gp ( 1 lb) Whetstone 0.02 gp ( 1 lb) Sub-total (20 lb) *Right Side compartment (2 cubic feet & 20 lbs) Liquid Ice (2 flasks) 80 gp ( 4 lb) Holy Water (4 flasks) 100 gp ( 4 lb) Alchemical Fire (3 flasks) 60 gp ( 3 lb) Acid (3 flasks) 30 gp ( 3 lb) Merchant's Scale 2 gp ( 1 lb) Waterskin 1 gp ( 4 lb) Compass 10 gp ( ½ lb) String/twine (50ft) 0.01 gp ( ½ lb) Sub-total (20 lb) Spell Component Pouch 5 gp 2 lb Belt Pouch 1 gp ½ lb Ioun Torch 75 gp 0 lb Ioun Stone (Dusty Rose) 5000 gp 0 lb Sewing needle 0.5 gp 0 lb Total Weight: 82½ lb Light Encumbrance Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-133 134-266 267-400 Riding Dog (Husky named Carak) 150 gp MWK Studded Leather Barding 350 gp Harness & Saddlebag 6 gp 6 days Trail Rations NT Waterskin NT Finances PP: 0 GP: 213 SP: 9 CP: 5 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Average (100 gp): Small apartment in Venza. Does not track nonmagical expenditures of 1 gp or less. Used 2 charges on CLW wand (30gp) Details Size: Medium Gender: Female Age: 22 Height: 5' 11" Weight: 145 lbs Hair Color: Red Eye Color: Blue-gray Skin Color: Bronze tinted, tanned Appearance: Slender, yet very muscular build and attractive. She has blue-gray eyes and her hair is red. She keeps it long, about halfway down her back. Her muscles are very toned from rigorous martial training and dancing, but she does have a decently curved figure. She wears a mithral breastplate and carries an assortment of finely crafted weapons. She wears gray, trimmed with red or orange colors to adorn her outfits, even while wearing armor. She leaves her hair flowing loose and free. Demeanor: A cheerful and but often serious woman. She enjoys talking and being sociable. She has taken the teachings of mother to heart and upholds the opinion that battle is an art-form, elegant as it is deadly. She is intelligent and pays attention to tactical situations, yet often listens to the opinions of others before trying to exert her will. Her word is her bond, once given she will try to keep it. Background Cythera learned of her draconic heritage through her mother, according to the stories she used to tell as part of her profession as a traveling bard. One of her ancestors was the daughter of a Lord Morrolan who ruled from a floating castle. Serena was cast out of her father's castle for becoming pregnant. Morrolan was a proud warrior and sorcerer but could not handle the shame. Serena was cast out into the world on her own and she made her way using her sorceress abilities and great singing voice. She was the one who started the family tradition of being traveling bards. Her child, a daughter, was born from the union of Serena and a bronze half-dragon, and thus all children from her daughter's lineage have some dragon blood running through their veins. Cythera's mother told her the stories, hoping she would make a better name for herself in the world. She was raised by her mother and never met her father. However, Cythera has aspirations of becoming a great warrior, but not styled after the long dead lord, but rather his dragon ancestry. She has always had a great fascination about dragons and hopes to learn more about them. The dragon blood beckons her irresistibly. While her mother was a traveling bard, she was also secretly a dancing dervish, training the daughter a young age to follow in the tradition. But while her mother was more lithe and graceful, Cythera was born of a stronger body, probably from the brute of her long absent father. She was raised by her mother and never met her father, some traveling warrior that was exceptionally large and strong for a human. So when she became a teenager, she was favoring larger bladed weapons than that of her mother. Before coming of age, however, Cythera's mother encountered some wererat thieves. After catching them in the act, a bloody fight ensued and her mother sacrificed herself to save her daughter, buying time for Cythera to escape. But, the girl would not be running forever, she trained harder and found a few others that were also trying to gain experience and gold by adventuring. Cythera left her twon with those fellows and gained some experience in the Dance. They investigated the coast, trying to determine the cause of a disruption of shipping. The group came upon a lighthouse on a rocky penisula, built to warn ships of the dangerous reefs just off shore. They found the family living there slaughtered. A pirate camp nearby was responsible, having build a fake tower with a light in the wrong place. Ships would mistakenly run aground and the pirates would kill any survivors and loot the cargo. Cythera and her friends managed to kill all of the pirates in a bloody battle, but only herself and the ranger survived. Despite the dubious success, Cythera gained martial prowess and the ranger accompanied her to commence tracking the wererat gang responsible for killing her mother. The duo tracked a couple to Tritower and ambushed them in a alley. They found a three more at an Inn en route to Venza. Unfortunately the leader got away, but not before managing to kill the ranger. Alone, Cythera followed the blighter onwards to Venza and cornered him in a deserted part of the city near the canals. After a one-on-one duel, she was victorius. Her revenge completed, Cythera would not return home, and decided to continue onward leading a life of exploration along a path to further her goal of unlocking the power of her draconic heritage. With her experiences this has finally started to manifest itself, the bloodline showing itself as her power grows. She purchased a small apartment in Venza, planning to put down some roots as a base of operations for her adventuring. After a bit of rest adn relaxation, she eventually finds herself stir-crazy and heads out to the Dunn Wright Inn, a favorite hangout of adventurers, to see what is going on. Carak the Husky Medium animal, Neutral Init +2; Senses: low-light vision, scent; Perception +8 DEFENSE AC 16 touch 12, flat-footed 14 (+2 Dex, +1 natural, +3 Armor) CMD 15 (19 vs. trip) HP 13 (2d8+4) Fort +5, Ref +5, Will +1 OFFENSE Speed 40 ft. Melee bite +3 (1d6+3 plus trip) STATISTICS Str 15 Dex 15 Con 15 Int 2 Wis 12 Cha 6 Base Atk +1; CMB +3 Feats: Skill Focus (Perception) Skills: Acrobatics +6 (+14 jumping) Perception +8 Survival +1 (+5 scent tracking) Equipment: MWK Studded Leather Barding 25 lbs Harness and saddlebag 9 lbs Trail Rations (6 days) 6 lbs Waterskin 4 lbs Total Weight: 44 lbs Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-100 101-200 201-300 Adventure Log Replacing fifth level retired character Ariel Esimae XP Received: 10,000 Treasure Received: 10,500 GP DMC Spent = 6 XP Received: 5040 (5th level-28xp/day) Treasure Received: 5580 GP (5th level-31gp/day) DMC Spent = 1 XP Received: 1320 (6th level-44xp/day) Treasure Received: 1260 GP (6th level-42gp/day) Escort Service XP Received: 9476 Treasure Received: 10,675GP DMC Spent = 1 XP Received: 1830 (7th level-61xp/day) Treasure Received: 1590 GP (6th level-53gp/day) Faith and Good Works XP Received: 1600 + 4758 (7th level-61xp/day) = 6358 (mid-adventure) Total = 34024XP on 20 July 2012 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items XP Received: Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 6: 21 Nov 2011 Class: Dragon Disciple (Bronze)-1 BAB: +4 to +4 Fort: +4 to +5 Ref: +6 to +6 Will: +4 to +5 Feat: None Features: Natural Armor Increase, Blood of Dragons HP: Max-2 = 1d12(10)+1(Con) = 11 Skill Pts: 41 = +2(Drag Disc) +2(Int) +1(Human) +36(Old Total) = 41(New Total) Level 7: 5 April 2012 Class: Dragon Disciple (Bronze)-2 BAB: +4 to +5 Fort: +5 to +5 Ref: +6 to +7 Will: +5 to +5 Feat: Improved Initiative (Bloodline Bonus); Extra Performance (Gen 7th) Features: Ability Boost (+2 Str); Bloodline Feat; Dragon Bite; +1 Bard Level Casting (-> 3rd level) Spells: +1 Cantrip & +1 1st Level Known; +1 1st level spell/day HP: Max-2 = 1d12(10)+1(Con) = 11 Skill Pts: 46 = +2(Drag Disc) +2(Int) +1(Human) +41(Old Total) = 46(New Total) Spent on: Perception x 2; Stealth; Know Arcana; Perform Dance Level 8: 20 July 2012 Class: Dragon Disciple (Bronze)-2 BAB: +5 to +6 Fort: +5 to +6 Ref: +6 to +7 Will: +5 to +6 Feat: None Features: Dragon Breath 1x/day (Electricity) +1 Bard Level Casting (-> 4th level) Spells: +2 2nd Level Known; +2 2nd level spell/day HP: Max-2 = 1d12(10)+1(Con) = +11 Skill Pts: 51 = +2(Drag Disc) +2(Int) +1(Human) +46(Old Total) = 51(New Total) Spent on: Perception; Know Religion; Know History; Perform Dance; Spellcraft Approvals *Approval (Nov 21, 2011) (Satin Knights) level 6 *Approval (Nov 24, 2011) (jkason) level 6 *Approval (April 20, 2012) (jkason) level 7 Category:Approved Characters Category:Faith and Good Works